As a common type of beauty equipment, a radio frequency (RF) treatment apparatus, sometimes known as an RF beauty device, typically works to facilitate the polar water molecules in skins and subcutaneous tissues to rotate and vibrate at high speeds under the high-frequency, high-power RF field action, allowing rapid heating of tissues to promote subcutaneous fat catabolism and to stimulate the production and restructuring of collagen and elastic fibers, ultimately leading to skin tightening and figure improvement and beautification.
RF treatment by microneedle arrays shows good therapeutic effects on cosmetic fields such as skin beauty, working by generating heat to induce regeneration of collagen, cause injury, shrinkage and necrosis of sebaceous glands to treat acnes, cause injury, shrinkage and necrosis of apocrine sweat glands to treat hyperhidrosis. This technology has been widely used to treat wrinkles, scars, acne, stretch marks, and hyperhidrosis.
The RF electromagnetic wave-mediated skin tightening treatment works by raising the temperature of skin collagen layer to 60-70° C. and keeping the temperature for a short time period to allow the contraction of collagen to achieve skin tightening. Different skin tissues show no selectivity to RF electromagnetic wave, and the energy transfers from the epidermis into the dermis. Because the treatment target tissue is the collagen tissues in the dermal layer, adverse skin reactions on the epidermis layer commonly occur after such treatment, which include flushing, inflammation, and other adverse symptoms.
Currently, the RF beauty devices on the market typically have the weaknesses such as having large deviations of total harmonic power at the nominal load, lack of power impedance feedback, and lack of body temperature detection protection, as well as the unstable power output due to the attenuation of electromagnetic waves during transmission, thus have failed to achieve the desired therapeutic effects.
The Chinese patent CN 103654949B discloses an RF microneedle therapeutic device that effectively overcomes the shortcomings of current RF beauty devices. The device as disclosed herein penetrates deeply under skin to emit radio frequency, which ensures the therapeutic effects on the target tissue, and eliminates the adverse effects associated with the non-selectivity of the RF electromagnetic waves. The disclosures of this patent are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.